The American Association for Cancer Research (AACR) requests continuation of NCI support for an intensive one-week Summer workshop on the molecular biology of cancer that has been in operation since July 1992. The workshop is primarily designed for physicians in training at the level of oncology fellow. Space is also made available to a limited number of senior oncologists. The goals of the workshop are, first, to provide oncologists with a working knowledge of the essential concepts and techniques of molecular biology that are now and will later be relevant to clinical cancer research and practice and, second, and more importantly, to encourage and equip them to devote their future careers to basic, translational, and clinical cancer research. The utilization of cellular and molecular biological approaches to the study of basic aspects of gene structure, regulation of gene expression, growth control, and carcinogenesis has resulted in remarkable advances in the diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of cancer. Yet many clinical oncologists, even in academic settings, have difficulty keeping up with the latest research developments. There are major problems of communication between clinical oncologists and the basic molecular biologists who are carrying out the cutting edge research in the field. A significant cause of this condition is a lack of understanding on the part of clinical oncologists of basic molecular biology concepts and techniques. The workshop described in this proposal offers solutions to these problems of communication and understanding by (1) presenting lectures by leading experts on the basic concepts of molecular biology and on the most recent developments in the translation of these concepts to clinical research and practice, (2) presenting small group laboratory sessions to demonstrate the important experimental techniques utilized in basic molecular biology, (3) setting up discussion opportunities where one-on-one contact with leaders in the field will provide advice about scientific developments, career paths, and grant applications, (4) evaluating the success of the workshop in achieving the stated goals, and (5) refining the workshop for presentation in four succeeding years. The faculty of lecturers and laboratory directors for each workshop, all of whom have international reputations for their research in the field, will be selected by the Organizing Committee consisting of Stephen H. Friend, Ph.D., M.D. (Principal Investigator); L. Michael Glode, M.D.; Jennifer A. Pietenpol, Ph.D.; and Harold L. Moses, M.D. Logistical arrangements for the workshop are made by members of the AACR Staff who have considerable expertise in the management of large and small scientific conferences. The workshop takes place at the Given Institute in Aspen, Colorado, a conference center owned and operated by the University of Colorado School of Medicine. The University's Office of Continuing Medical Education which conducts several of its own courses at the Institute will assist the AACR with the administration of the course. Professional evaluation of the workshop is provided by the Office of Educational Development at the University of Alabama (Birmingham).